


Cupcakes

by gigisgoodemethyds



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbian AU, crystal is a freelance artist that works from home, gigi works... somewhere idk but she wears flats so like a diner? a shop? idk, i also baked today so inspoooo, i haven't proof read ok yea, idk i literally spat this out in 15 mins while listening to my soft playlist, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigisgoodemethyds/pseuds/gigisgoodemethyds
Summary: Gigi comes in from work and finds Crystal in the kitchen, pants amiss in an oversized hoodie, pulling little cupcakes from the oven.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Cupcakes

“Crys?” Gigi called as she walked in the door of their apartment, kicking off her work flats and hanging up her coat and hat by the door. She looked as if she’d been blasted in a wind tunnel as the autumn evening storm brewed on her walk home. The smell of freshly baked cake flooded her sense as she padded into the kitchen, finding Crystal, half-dressed and bending down to take what Gigi then saw to be freshly baked cupcakes from the oven. A giggle escaped her lips, taking in the scene before her eyes.

“Hey sugar sweet, good day?” Crystal beamed, placing the hot tray on the counter and sliding off the oven glove to lean in for a welcome home kiss. The strawberry blonde smiled into the kiss, tasting the cake batter on her girlfriend’s lips. Coming home to Crystal every day was one of the favourite parts of Gigi’s day; pretty close to waking up in her arms or the late-night wine cuddle sessions they’d have on the sofa.

“Mhm, it was alright; what’s the occasion, baby?” Gesturing to the cupcakes and general mess of their kitchen, Gigi tucked a stray blue strand behind crystals ear as Crystal held Gigi close by her waist. 

“Just wanted to bake a little something for the one who gave me the motivation and inspiration to finally finish the piece the museum commissioned.” Crystal winked, feeling lighter having finished the piece she’d been wracking her brains over for weeks. After Gigi came home one day in the previous week to Crystal sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks with the large painting sat on the easel in front of her she took matters into her own hands and intervened; taking Crystal away from her paint and brushes for a weekend away, letting her clear her mind and seek out some new scenery as they sat by the lake and kissed under the moonlight.

“You finished it!” Gigi stated again.

“Wrapped it up just after lunchtime and they collected it maybe two hours ago now!” 

“I’m so proud of you, Cryssie. I know you worked really hard on that.”

“Couldn’t have done it without you, sweet.”

“I was about to start icing them when you came in, do you wanna ice some too, babe?” Crystal turned away to grab two piping bags, one with orange icing and one with pink.

“I’d love that.”

“Well, you better start by ditching those trousers then! You absolutely cannot bake with your pants on, Gi.” The taller woman laughed at her girlfriend’s odd ways, but joined her, putting her work trousers on the back of a kitchen chair.

Crystal giggled, shaking her ass for Gigi as she prepared the cupcakes to be iced, eliciting a loud laugh from Gigi, filling their kitchen with happiness as Crystal turned her music back up again dancing around with Gigi before presenting the two colors before her girlfriend. “Your choice!”

Gigi took the pink from Crystal’s hand, a small smile on her lips as she picked her first cupcake.

-

“It’s us Crys, look!” Gigi moved her cupcakes to the back of the worktop to show Crystal. The main cupcakes were two heads, one with long hair and one with shoulder-length, happy eyes and lips pointed to each other like they were kissing. The rest were covered in little hearts and positioned around the ones of themselves.

“Sooooooooo cute!” The blue-haired woman exclaimed, showing her own cupcakes, written on separate ones reading ‘I <3 U’ and ‘Crygi 4eva’ with some flowers and hearts on the rest.

“Crygi??? What?” Gigi laughed, helping Crystal put all their cakes together.

“That’s us! Crystal… Gigi… Crygi! Our ship name!” Crystal explained, grabbing her phone from the windowsill to take a quick photo of their creations.

“Oh my god...” Gigi took Crystals in her arms again and peppered a few kisses across her cheek.

“Iconic, right?” Crystal punctuated with a kiss to her lips.

“Mhmm, now let's get this mess cleaned up so we can order in takeout and cuddle on the sofa."


End file.
